UN LINDO DIA EN LA ALDEA
by aliss 128
Summary: el tiempo pasa los chicos se enamoran y viene la siguiente generacion. shikamaru, temari, naruto y hinata futuros padres. y la forma mas tonta de dar la noticia


Holaaaa¡ este es el 2º fic es corto pero especial, ya saben así los hace mi loca mente, pero yo en lo personal creo que es algo perverso y para mí lo perverso es gracioso XD. En caso de que no les guste los invito a darme sus recomendaciones (acepto cualquiera soy principiante) y a que busquen la historia SAN VALENTIN no me acuerdo del nombre del autor pero es bastante buena.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0.

Era un día soleado, tranquilo, las aves cantan, te levantaste con el pie derecho, etc. Entonces era el día perfecto para encontrarte con tu novio. Temari vino a konoha con cualquier excusa con tal de ver a su novio shikamaru, lo que nadie sabe es que temari está embarazada, y bueno ya saben que cuando una está embarazada le nacen ganas extremas de ver a su novio o como se diría "el desgraciado que te hiso eso".

-¿Cuándo?-la pregunta del millón formulada por temari (futura madre)

-¿Cuándo qué?-la respuesta hecha pregunta de shikamaru (futuro padre)

-¡shikamaru! ¿Cuándo se supone que encararas a gaara y kanguro?, ¿tengo que seguir ocultándolo?, ¿por cuánto? ¿ya planeaste el día indicado?-bombardeo de preguntas de temari, lógico, nadie sabía que siquiera eran novios, y el embarazo es una etapa de emociones bipolares.

-qué problemático, siquiera sospechan del embarazo ya sabes para que tomen la noticia de sorpresa-dice shikamaru despreocupado.

-no se…..-dice temari mostrando su enfado-ahh¡ yo creo que tu….

Y así continúan con una discusión que dejaron pendiente su anterior encuentro, pero no se dieron cuenta de que cierto rubio que andaba por ahí de pasada y escucho la conversación quedando como cómplice pues con la pequeña bulla que hace que los descubran." Asique también están en esas" pensaba naruto cuando se percató de que temari y shikamaru lo pillaron, y no era para saludarlo, sino que al instante ambos lo agarraron amenazadoramente.

-narutoooooo! Ahora si hablas y te delato.- Decía shikamaru serio mientras temari miraba con furia descomunal a naruto.

|"Delato, delato, delato, delato"| resonaba en la cabeza del rubio naruto no era bueno para ocultar secretos y si últimamente ocultaba alguno debía ser el secreto más grande de su vida que es [**HINATA TAMBIÉN ESTABA EMBARAZADA Y DE 3 MESES**].

-t...tu como saabes-decia tartamudeando y temblando el rubio ojiazul.

-solo lo se….

Y esta es la situación naruto descubrió el embarazo de temari de pate de shikamaru y ahorra si tan solo menciona el tema "embarazo" su inocente novia igualmente embarazada a la que prometió aun no hablar de eso por lo menos hasta que sea capaz de mantener la situación al tanto de ella misma.

Al día siguiente naruto caminaba por las calles de konoha, pensativo, él era capaz de guardar un secreto por su dulce hinata, pero por el flojo de shikamaru y la agresiva temari no guardaba ni cariño, el secreto le carcomía, con cada persona que se encontraba por konoha le daban ganas de pasarle el chisme.

Claro ni temari ni shikamaru son tan idiotas ellos siguieron a naruto desde que el salió de su casa, el rubio era muy hablador como para guardar el secreto y si no lo hace les iría mal, la situación era muy difícil con tan solo pensar en cómo hablarían del tema con sus familiares pero ahorra el problemas se multiplico por 1000.

Shikamaru le señalo a temari una nube que le había llamado la atención.

-ah….yo quisiera ser una nube, ellas…-shikamaru empezó con su historia donde él era una nube.

Mientras que temari lo miraba y pensaba |otra vez. Él y sus sueños de ser una nube|.

Basto una de las ocurrencias de shikamaru para que naruto ya le haiga ido con el chime a sakura y sasuke que "casualmente" caminaban juntos por konoha.

-a que no saben quién está embarazada dattebayo-decia el rubio con chispas en los ojos y un tono de ama de casa chismosa.

-¿hinata?-decía sakura algo asombrada, bueno a hinata ya se le notaba un poco.

-¿eh? No, no por supuesto que no, de veras….no es nada más y nada menos que…

Al momento la técnica posesión de sombras de shikamaru fue lanzado sobre naruto, y temari con su abanique se interpuso entre naruto y sakura mas sasuke, como si quisieran secuestrarlo.

-te lo advertimos naruto…..-decía shikamaru mientras le da una pequeña señal a temari para que ella de una vez soltara la bomba que carcomía a sakura y sasuke.

Cuando temari se disponía a gritar la verdad de naruto y hinata, no vieron que kiba y hinata estaban parados frente a ellos.

-¡NARUTO EMBARAZO A HINATA!-GRITO SUAVMENTE TEMARI.

Entonces akamaru, kiba, sakura, sasuke, hinata, naruto con los ojos de sorpresa más raros y expresivo recibieron gravemente la noticia.

Hinata se paralizo, así de simple.

Kiba volteo a ver a hinata con asombro y noto que la chica se paralizo y trato de hacerla reaccionar.

Akamaru lanzo uno que otro ladrido hacia temari en señal de que quiere saber detalles del chisme.

Naruto mira hacia akamaru, y sus ojos quedan más abiertos al ver a hinata completamente perpleja por el anuncio.

Sasuke y sakura se miraron con los ojos en forma de plato.

Shikamaru y temari continuaron con su mirada fría.

Naruto se zafo de la técnica de shikamaru para gritar con toda la pasión de la VENGANZA.

-¡TEMARI EMBARAZO A SHIKAMARU!-Y eso no fue un grito suave, fue un grito con la PASION DE LA VENGANZA que se escuchó en toda konoha.

Temari estallo quería descuartizar a naruto, vota su abanico pues esto tenía que hacerlo con sus propias manos, quería sentir la sangre uzumaki en sus manos, shikamaru que en verdad estaba más relajado por que naruto le hizo el favor de dar la noticia a la gente, en fin el chisme llegaría hasta el kanzekage, asique el intenta detener la furia de su novia temari.

-estas con el!-decía temari que estaba siendo sujetada por shikamaru.

-solo tranquilízate ¿sí?-decía shikamaru tratando de mantener sujeta a temari, pues esta forcejeaba con fuerza descomunal.

Entonces los papeles cambiaron temari ahorra quería golpear al flojo de su novio, en fin ¿Quién le hizo esto? Fue el ¿Quién no era capaz de enfrentar a sus hermanos? Fue el ¿Quién mantuvo su relación oculta por 4 años? Fue y solo fue SHIKAMARU.

Sakura solo miraban el relajo que aunque embarazoso fue algo cómico.

-pobrecita hinata ahorra tiene como novio a un idiota-decía sasuke burlándose de naruto que también miraba el gracioso escenario que armaron shikamaru y temari.

-¡cállate! Que por más que lo intente sakura no puede ocultar su cara de desgracia por tener un novio tan estirado y frio!-dijo naruto.

Sasuke ya le había aguantado muchas cosas a naruto pero ESTIRADO ¡jamás! No duda ni un solo segundo agarra a naruto por la ropa y lo levanta para demostrar su eclosión.

-¿ESTIRADO?-decía sasuke que miraba la mirada dura y furiosa de naruto.

Y empiezan a lanzarse insultos con una chispa que se lanzaba por la mirada, esa chipa de rivales que ya se encontraban jodidos en todo sentido.

Ese día todos en la aldea se enteraron de los futuros padres de konoha, kakashi, gai,

Kurenai y yamato fueron mandados por la hokage a la misión "APAGAR EL FUEGO" pues de esa pequeña discusión se armó toda una guerra donde ya participaban todos.

**Ten ten ** fue a matarse de la risa por las idioteces de naruto y sasuke que comenzaron una discusión de quien era mejor ninja.

**Nejí **fue especialmente enviado para junto a kiba socorrer a hinata que se hallaba en un estado de deliracion.

**Lee** para dé a apoyar a shikamaru que estaba brutalmente perdiendo la "discusión" con temari, claro temari resolvía este tipo de "discusiones" a golpes.

**Ino ** fue a a ver pero al ver a sakura tratando de detener a sasuke que estaba aceptando un reto de naruto "carrera de ramen", claro en el momento que ino se rio de la situación de sakura estas terminaron en la misma situación que sasuke y naruto.

**Chouji **fue con todas sus provisiones de comida a disfrutar del acto cómico.

**Shino **fue para saber por qué tanta bulla, pero decidió no participar y comió un poco de comida con chouji, una situación cómica porque shino comenzó a hablar con chouji de lo que le gusta comer, de cómo odia las lagartijas, etc.

**Sai ** que simplemente pasaba por ahí alcanzo a escuchar un comentario de sakura que estaba peleando con ino "cállate! Ino-cerda ya sabemos que estas loquita por sai" ino se percató de que sai la miraba algo sonrojado, y así se estuvieron mirando por unos minutos.

Al llegar kakashi, gai, kurenai y yamato no hicieron mucho que digamos. Kurenai se llevó a hinata y a los de su grupo, cuando gai intento separar a sasuke y naruto de su pelea, pero solo salió afectado en ella, al parecer sasuke y naruto se tenían unas ganas muy bien guardadas, yamato despejo al público, aunque estuvo difícil porque la cosa estaba entretenida y por ultimo con ayuda de kakashi lograron detener a sasuke y naruto. En fin todo a cabo en relajo, la linda mañana se arruino, algunos terminaron en el hospital y otros en la cárcel por cargos como perturbar la paz en konoha o embarazar a la hermana del kanzekage y otros que no se vieron involucrados solo se encargaron de expandir el chisme y a toda honra ¡LO LOGRARON!.

FIN

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O000O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

no se ustedes pero hasta yo me reí de las ocurrencias que escribía, creo que seguiré escribiendo fi casi medio cortitos o tal vez me apasione y escriba fics más largo, ¿eh? Bueno que sigue…ah! Claro ¡CHAU!


End file.
